You've Got Mail
by hathr
Summary: Seharusnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui sejak awal, jika cemburu berlebih hanya akan memperuncing masalah [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

You've Got Mail

[ _A message for my dear love one_ ]

* * *

Ponsel canggih berwarna hitam dengan layar ukuran jumbo dan harganya yang selangit itu membentur tepi meja. Layar kacanya pecah dan LCDnya retak. Ponsel milik pria bersurai hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tidak terjatuh, namun memang sengaja dilempar oleh sang empunya.

Ini semula berawal sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Kekasih sang Uchiha yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan seorang partner baru di sebuah game online yang ia mainkan. Seorang gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura yang ternyata satu universitas dengannya.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang gadis dengan surai mirip gulali itu. Entah sekedar makan siang, belajar kelompok, ataupun mengunjungi sebuah mall seusai kelas untuk berburu kaset game lainnya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak begitu peduli karena ia tahu Naruto adalah seorang homosexual. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memang bisexual. Tetapi melihat sang pirang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sakura membuatnya sedikit terbakar api cemburu.

Mungkin kata 'sedikit' tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan keadannya saat ini.

Naruto yang selalu mengunjungi rumahnya setiap hari sabtu, kini lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di depan komputer dan memainkan game kesayangannya bersama gadis, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu di halaman kampus, dengan santainya Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan "yo".

Naruto yang biasanya selalu mengikutinya layaknya seekor anak anjing perlahan mulai menjauh. Sikapnya yang selalu ceria saat bertemu dengannya kini mulai berubah. Bahkan Naruto menolak ajakannya untuk menginap di rumahnya, dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan.

Kalian tahu bukan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi? Dan jika ia menurunkan harga dirinya untuk mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya lalu ditolak, dengan alasan ia harus membantu menaikan level character milik Sakura, menurutmu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

Marah?

Sudah pasti, menurutmu?

Sudah 6 hari mereka tidak bertatap muka secara langsung. Sasuke mencoba menghindar sebisa mungkin. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menghubunginya namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pesan singkat yang dikirim pria bersurai pirang itu kini sudah melebihi batas maksimal. 124 pesan dan 78 panggilan masuk setiap harinya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini jika Naruto tidak mau berkata jujur padanya. Karena itu hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Naruto pirang melalui pesan singkat.

Namun sepertinya hasilnya sia-sia. Pria bersurai pirang itu berkelit dan bekata jika Sakura hanya sebatas seorang teman. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah itu benar, atau mungkin ia hanya tidak yakin?

Ia kembali menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya, dan Naruto masih tetap berkelit dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura, dan Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Itu semua menyebabkan emosi Sasuke tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi dan ia melempar ponsel miliknya.

.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Sudah 10 hari ia tidak bertemu pria bersurai pirang yang mampu membuatnya out of character. ponsel miliknya juga dalam keadaan non-aktif. Ia memang melakukannya dengan sengaja. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Apa karena ia membenci game? Karena itu saat Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura, ia bagaikan terhipnotis oleh gadis itu? Apakah memory dengannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini sebegitu mudahnya digantikan oleh gadis bersurai pink itu?

Sasuke tidak tahu.

Ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan sakit di dadanya seperti ini. Emosi, cemburu, sedih, dan terluka. Semua elemen itu seakan bercampur menjadi satu dan menikam dadanya.

_'Brengsek.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

"Sasuke." Panggil seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang bernama Neji yang duduk di belakangnya.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan bergumam.

Neji menunjuk ke arah jendela. Jari telunjuknya terarah pada seorang gadis yang cukup familiar di mata Sasuke. "Gadis itu, sejak tadi dia berdiri di sana. Menatapmu layaknya kau adalah sebuah permata dengan harga yang mahal." Ujarnya menahan tawa.

Sasuke berdecak malas. Kini ia mengenali dengan jelas siapa gadis itu. Surai pink, iris hijau, kulit putih, dan gamer. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura. Gadis nomer satu yang paling ia tidak ingin temui.

"Hey Sasuke, temuilah dia. Kasihan sekali kau membuatnya menunggu seperti itu, tidak gentleman." Ejek Neji membalik lembar demi lembar halaman novel miliknya.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Perkataan Neji membuatnya mendidih. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Wajah Sakura merona, iris hijaunya tidak mampu menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Jika gadis di hadapannya ini ingin berbicara dengannya sebaiknya dilakukan dengan cepat.

Sakura terlihat gugup. Berkali kali ia terlihat memainkan rok miliknya. "A-aku..."

"Cepatlah..." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya ke lantai. Menunggu seorang gadis berbicara memang sangat merepotkan.

"A-Aku menyukaimu! Kumohon berkencanlah denganku!"

Koridor yang semula ramai itu kini hening. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya terdiam layaknya patung saat mendengar ucapan dari Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit. Apa telinganya rusak? Benarkah wanita di hadapannya ini berkata jika ia menyukainya?

"Wah? Sasuke dan Sakura? Tidak kusangka."

"Terima saja Sasuke!"

"Selamat Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kunnnn tolak saja!"

"Dasar rambut pink jelek! Kau tidak tahu jika Sasuke-kun milik kami?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Keributan seperti ini membuat telinga dan kepalanya sakit. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik lengan Sakura lalu menyeretnya. "Ikut aku!"

"S-sasuke-kun?!"

.

Belakang gedung universitas. Terdapat sebuah kursi kayu. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sana. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan juga hatinya. Lain dengan Sakura yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah menunduk di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku?" Ujar Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, malu-malu ia menatap ke arah Sasuke. "T-tentu saja!" Suaranya yang nyaring membuat Sasuke harus merelakan telinganya tersakiti.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Angin yang berhembus ke arah barat mengenai wajahnya sedikit membuat rambut miliknya bergoyang. "Bukannya kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai pria bodoh sepertinya! Dia sangat bodoh dan membuatku iritasi."

Sasuke menoleh. Wajahnya cukup shock saat mendengar gadis bersurai pink di sebelahnya baru saja menghina kekasihnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku... hanya menggunakan Naruto untuk menggali informasi tentangmu." Sakura kembali menundukan wajahnya. "Mereka bilang jika kau dan Naruto adalah teman akrab dan itu benar. Setiap bersama Naruto ia selalu bercerita tentangmu seakan-akan kau adalah pria yang ia cintai. Hahaha sangat menjijikan. Apa Naruto itu Homosexual?"

Iris hitamnya membulat sempurna. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi lalu mendorong tubuh kecil dan ramping Sakura ke arah dinding. Matanya berkilat emosi. Membuat gadis bersurai pink itu ketakutan karena tatapan intimidasinya.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Kau adalah gadis yang menyedihkan. Mengorek informasi dari seseorang yang kau sebut bodoh? Jika seperti itu bukankah kau yang seharusnya mendapat predikat bodoh? Wanita sampah. Kau pikir aku akan membalas cintamu? Bermimpilah Sakura, bermimpilah." Ia tersenyum sinis lalu meninggalkan gadis bersurai pink yang kini menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata yang meneteskan cairan hangat asin itu.

.

Bunyi ringtone mengalun tanpa henti sejak Sasuke kembali menyalahkan ponselnya. 476 pesan dan 365 panggilan masuk. Sasuke tentu sudah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dan panggilan masuk sebanyak ini.

Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dari atas meja. Layar kaca ponsel serta LCDnya yang retak membuatnya sulit untuk membaca dengan jelas isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Naruto.

_'Sial.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Seandainya saja ia bisa mengulang waktu. Seharusnya ia bisa mempercayai pernyataan Naruto dan menghindari pertengkaran yang kini membuatnya menyesal. Ia ingin bertemu Naruto. Ia merindukannya. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar? Jika tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiri Naruto apa yang akan di katakan pria bersurai pirang itu. Mungkin saja Naruto akan mengejeknya? Atau mentertawainya?

Suara ketukan dari pintu, membuat pria berusia 19 tahun ini cukup terkejut. Menyambut tamu disaat suasana hatimu sedang jelek bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Sekali lagi ketukan pintu itu terdengar.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dengan sedikit paksaan ia bangkit dari atas kasur, saat hendak membuka kenop pintu suara yang cukup familiar menggelitik telinganya.

"Sasuke? Kumohon buka pintunya, dengarkan penjelasanku Sasuke."

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Naruto. Suara yang ia rindukan.

"Ini semua salahku, aku sangat bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu. aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati gadis itu lagi, maafkan aku."

Sasuke menahan napasnya. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengatakan jika ia yang salah.

"Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu."

Sudahlah.

Sasuke membuka pintu lalu melompat ke arah Naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang pirang. Sepertinya cintanya terlalu besar dan mampu membuatnya melupakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

"S-sasuke?" Awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut. Tetapi menyadari pria bersurai hitam itu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum dan membalas dekapan hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku yang salah, maafkan aku." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mendekap lebih erat tubuh Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." Sahut Sasuke pelan sebelum Naruto menarik dagunya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut.

.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke. Menatap punggung pria bersurai hitam yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tidak membalas pesanku, Teme?"

"Ponsel milikku rusak." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menoleh, segaris alisnya naik tidak percaya. "Rusak?"

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan, ia melempar ponsel miliknya ke arah Naruto. Membuat pria bersurai pirang itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat kondisi ponsel miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melukainya!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika ponsel itu rusak karena ia melemparnya saat bertengkar dengan Naruto. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat sangat out of character.

"Ck, Diamlah Dobe." Protesnya.

"Retakan ini seperti terbentur benda keras, kau menjatuhkan ponselmu?" Naruto mencoba membersihkan serpihan kaca yang masih menempel di ponsel milik Sasuke sangat hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lebih baik berbohong daripada Naruto harus mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah? Tetapi jika terjatuh seharusnya tidak akan sehancur ini." Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Kini kisah dibalik ponsel hancur itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja benar, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku akan membeli ponsel yang baru." Sasuke menjambret ponsel itu dari tangan Naruto, tidak ingin diselidiki lebih lanjut.

"Kau melemparnya?" Ujar Naruto penasaran.

"A-apa katamu?" Sahut Sasuke terbata.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya. "Ponselmu itu hancur seperti terlempar."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak menyahut, atau bisa dibilang ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkelit lagi.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar." Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Naruto. Ia tertawa lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Karena bertengkar denganku kemarin?"

"Dasar bodoh." Umpat Sasuke pelan. Ia membiarkan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pria bersurai pirang itu sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi mengecup pundak pria bersurai hitam.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh ayolah, hanya itu saja?" Desaknya manja.

"Dasar Dobe, seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari sang pirang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Sasuke dengan jemarinya. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, ponsel itu adalah buktinya." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda.

Jika saja Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi emosi yang buruk, mungkin ia akan menghajar Naruto saat ini juga.

.

_End_


End file.
